A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry had a twin which was trained from birth to serve the light side. Harry is angry at everyone for them taking his twin from him. sshp REPOSTS FINISHED ALL NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Chapter 1**

**Ok this is an Au! Moreover, this is how it went.**

James and Lily had twins; one of the twins who was healthier at birth was thought to be the saviour and the prophecy child. Harry nearly died, thankfully, he did not. Then Dumbledore came up with a great idea, make everyone think the Potters only had one child. Obliviating the nurse and others who knew, apart from Order members. No one had known the child had existed, the boy, Horus; after the god of Egypt.

That was until fifth year, they decided the boy was trained enough and had let him join the Order and battles. The Death Eaters had given as good as they got, but Horus was far too good for them, they had well and truly trained him the way they wanted him. He was a killing machine; he was now seventeen and had never had a friend or girlfriend. He did not understand what that mean, they had kept him shielded. Harry knew this, had tried to interfere but nothing was gained from telling his brother. He seemed to like being what and who he was.

When he was old enough to understand what they were doing to his brother, he hated them all. Then Harry had started watching, hating the attention his brother got. He started training himself, and trying to prove he was as good as his brother. He did not seem to remember that his brother was just a tool, and that he himself wanted to be like that. When the time came when he remembered it would come fast and swift leaving Harry stunned.

Voldemort had not attacked Godric's hollow, they had used Dumbledore as secret keeper, and it was obviously successful. Dumbledore would not have let James pick anyone else, after all this was his tool for finally defeating Voldemort. When he had as the saying goes came out of no were, he had not stood a chance against Voldemort, they had trained him more and more, he had gotten a lot better since then.

Severus Snape was not a spy for Dumbledore; he had never spied on Dumbledore for Voldemort. He had two children, which Voldemort adored; they were like nephews to him. He had not wanted to risk the life of his long time boyfriend or his children. The two Snape boys were well known in the Order headquarters. The Order wanted them eliminated before they grew up. They did not want to have to put up with more Snape's. One was enough; they could never catch Snape, knowing they would be training them they tried to get them quick.

Unfortunately, they did catch them, the other father was killed, and in one fellow swoop, he had lost his boyfriend and his children. The two boys just seven years old were portkey'd away.

--------------------------

Present time,

Grimmauld place,

Order headquarters.

--------------------------

Harry walked into Grimmauld place, behind Mad-Eye Moody, his father and twin brother. They had been out fighting again, Harry of course was not allowed to fight, he had been forced to stay behind, and help who ever may have been wounded.

Harry was a weary boy; he had spent his entire live cleaning up after other people. His family shoving him from one person to the next. When he had been younger, he had blamed Voldemort, and as he got older, he could not bring himself to blame the man. Voldemort did not force his parents to fight, or leave him with others.

Most of the Order looked at him as though he was a child; they looked at his brother with pride. Tonight he was going to prove himself to the Order. Dumbledore was letting him join. He could not be happier; perhaps they were beginning to see he was not a child any longer. He heard them mumbling, somewhere along the lines of catching someone or something before he had walked on, not wanting to be caught eves dropping.

Harry went for a shower; he was so exited about tonight. He had heard how heroic his brother was, fighting Death Eaters. He could not wait to go out there and prove to them he was just as good. They thought his brother was better than him, well he would prove that he was just as good. He had read up on twins, he knew they were equal in power and strength, why else were they twins; they were either not informed, or just remained ignorant to it.

Getting his best robes on, he wanted to look smart; he had grown his hair in to look different from his brother. His brothers hair was just like his fathers, looking in the mirror he took a calming breath, he was so exited.

Walking down the stairs, he heard screaming from the dungeons, concerned he went down. The childrens screams covered his arrival. Harry took the scene in a look of horror, two children screaming and withering under the only curse Harry knew could have that effect, the cruciatus curse.

He could hardly believe that they were using it on anyone, never mind a child. Gulping silently, he looked at the faces of the people doing it, to his horror they were enjoying it. They were enjoying what they were doing to eight-year-old children. They were twins; they were clinging to each other for support. He and his brother had never been like that, they had never been given the chance.

His father, and his godfather were enjoying it, as was the headmaster. They looked gleefully at the small defenseless children. Harry knew they could not get any less cruel than they were right now; it was like kicking a puppy when it was down.

Looking down at the children he nearly heaved, there robes were ruined beyond any magical 'repairo' spell. Blood covered them; coming from their mouth and nose. Gagging silently, shaking, he backed away from the scene, running to his room, before puking in his own private toilet. All thoughts of wanting to join the Order were long gone, so that's what they loved his brother for; torturing innocent people.

'I'm so confused, isn't that how the Order makes the dark side out to be, and yet they're acting the same. Are either of them any better than the other? I'm so confused, why did mum and dad want to be proud of that.' Closing his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to save those children, find their father, and tell the man where his children were.

'I will need to find out who they were first,' thought Harry getting up from the floor.

Spelling his robes clean, he waited until the Order members walked up the stairs, before sneaking down. Opening the door he heard a pain filled whimper, stopped himself from tearing up, and entered the room.

Seeing a bottle of pain reliever, he sipped a little, not wanting it to be anything else. It was exactly what he thought it said it was. Going over, he got the children to swallow the potion. Trying to avoid the cuts and bruises that decorated the two children's bodies.

"What are your names?" he asked his voice at a whisper.

"Shaun Snape," said the oldest by five minutes.

"And the other?" asked Harry.

"Severus Alexander Snape" said the youngest. He was not Severus Jr he did not have his fathers middle name.

"Who is your father, do you know where I would find him?" asked Harry.

"Severus Snape and we will never tell you where he is!" said the oldest twin shutting up after that. They would not tell him anymore, they thought either that he wanted their father dead, or because they did not trust him.

"Fine, but I can't help you if you don't tell me," said Harry with a sigh, getting up from the floor. Harry felt a million years older as he trudged from the room, this whole thing was going to be harder than he thought.

Gripping the pendant, he stopped in his tracks; he remembered Flamel's last words. The stone had been destroyed in first year, and Quirrell had been killed while trying to steal it. He had met with Flamel while in the hospital wing, the portkey was still there. No one knew he had been given one of the Flamel properties and some of the money.

The man had seemed to know him better than anyone else; he saw right through his masks and had actually made him really laugh. His trip to the infirmary went faster than any other time. Nicolas died in his sleep, his wife next to him; after saying his goodbye's to Harry. He had seemed to know his end was near. The last thing the man had actually said came back to haunt him.

"There will come a time when you will need this, use it wisely for it only works one way. It is a portkey; the activation password is 'Understanding and Betrayal'. I know you will break free Harry, I wish you luck my boy, I fear my time here has come to an end, and I find I'm no longer afraid of dying, as I once was. I wont be alone, goodnight Harry" said Nicolas Flamel who died at age 890.

He stood pondering how Nicolas had known, wondering if he was a seer, he shook those thoughts off as he returned to the dungeons. He stopped seconds from the children. It was saving them, loosing his family, or letting them die. He had never loved his family much but he fought with himself he wanted his family but the larger part of him wanted him to do what was correct.

"Harry?! What are you doing?" yelled a shocked James.

Dumbledore and Horus stood next to him, Harry knew what they were going to do, making a move he grabbed both the twins, saying the two words he watched his family's faces as he twisted from existence. 'Understanding and Betrayal'


	2. Chapter 2

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you Juli for editing this!! its looking much better!! thanks very much!! **

------------------Dumbledore's office, Harry and Horus are eleven----------

Minerva McGonagall, headmaster Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter and Horus and Harry Potter were sitting around the headmaster's office. It was the night before the sorting, and no student was in the school yet.

"So are we sorting Horus here? At least let him get sorted Albus he is looking forward to it," said James smiling fondly at his son. Horus had turned out better than he had hoped; he would wear the Potter name proud.

"Of course we will sort Horus; it would be horrible to not sort him. It's just a shame we cannot tell anyone what a brave and good boy you have." said Albus eyes twinkling.

"Yes! This is great." said Horus, he showed no emotions at all. It was as though he was not exited at all. He would have made Severus Snape proud if he had been in Slytherin. With masks like that, Moody had surely done what he wanted.

"Good, now lets see, sort Horus, Sorting Hat," said Albus summoning the hat. Putting it on his table and letting McGonagall put the hat on. It was her job, and she wanted to be able to put the hat on the great Horus Potter.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? Horus Potter, you are brave and think of others more than yourself there is only one place for you, better be …"GRYFFINDOR"

"Well done son, you really do belong in Gryffindor well done," said James ruffling his son's hair smiling happily. His son was in Gryffindor, but there was no other place for him, James knew that.

"Thanks dad, but we all knew I would end up in Gryffindor," said Horus smiling brightly.

"That's right son," said Lily smiling hugging her son.

"Thanks mum" said Horus.

"Now what about Harry? I do not think the boy will end up in Gryffindor. I've been watching him, I believe he will end up in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw." said Albus his eyes no longer twinkling.

"I'm not sure, just don't bother sorting him. Put him in Gryffindor, I wont have any son of mine anywhere other than Gryffindor. Especially not in Slytherin, I will not have the Potter name tarnished in _any_ way.

"I'm sure that's fine James, Very well why don't you take Harry to his new common room Minerva and I will speak with Lily and James before they go." said Albus smiling at the deputy headmistress.

"Very well Albus" said Minerva taking Harry to Gryffindor common room. She left him as soon as she could, giving him the password for the room.

Harry walked in to the common room, not understanding why he wasn't sorted like his brother. Sadly, sighing deeply, he sat down on the couch, knowing no one would check up on him, he was alone for now. They would probably not come and fetch him until the feast, perhaps they may even leave him until after the feast. It had not been the first time that his family had forgotten him, or even his teachers. They were to busy cooing over the Great Horus Potter, or wanting to meet him.

--------------------------Headmasters office, after Harry left.------------------

"Do you really think Harry would have ended up in Slytherin?" asked Horus looking horrified that his brother would have been the enemy.

"I'm afraid so Horus, now we have you your very own quarters above the headmasters office. The teachers will come and teach you when they are scheduled to. You will have your schedule brought up to you, remember to be up early, around six in the morning." said Albus, looking over his half moon glasses at Horus.

"Of course Sir." said Horus.

"Good, good. Now James, why don't you get your son settled in, you as well Lily, and I will get the rest of this paper work finished." said Albus eyes twinkling.

"That's fine Albus, come on then Horus lets go and see this new room!" said James acting like he was the one getting the room, exited like a child on Christmas morning. Horus, a boy of eleven years old was more mature than James Potter, who was now in his early thirties.

"Ok" said Horus smiling at his father's enthusiasm. Shaking his head, unable to believe that his father was more exited than he was. He was used to getting big rooms and being pampered, therefore it did not have him bouncing up and down anymore.

The room was bigger than any room he had ever had before, inspecting the room, he nodded his approval. This was big enough for him; he would as his mother to bring everything from his other room in Grimmauld Place to here. This place needed some things in it, it looked bare and he wanted his things here, so he would use that as an excuse.

James and Lily cuddled him, before they had to leave, Lily was asked, or more like told by Horus to get his stuff from Grimmauld Place and to bring them to the castle. James had other things to do; he had been given a mission from Dumbledore. The Dark lord was setting up more and more raids, and it was grinding on his nerves. He was usually at the front line, along with Frank and Alice. Who might he add, had not been very friendly as they used to be after they had refused Dumbledore's training. They did not want to train their one-year-old son. Dumbledore had seen him twice and was glad at their previous refusal.

The boy had hardly any magical powers, so it would have been a waste of time. They had watched the boy grow up too; he was a confidant young man. He loved Herbology and potions, and he was best in his classes, his mother and father had taught him everything they knew as often as they could. Neither James nor anyone was sure if Neville was joining the Order when he was of age, the war was escalating, they needed all the help they could get.

---------------------------------End Flash back------------------------------------

---------------What would be Horus' fifth year, out in the open-----------------------------

"There's a raid at Godric's Hollow!" yelled Shacklebolt running into Grimmauld Place.

"Gather everyone together, hurry!" said Albus getting up.

"I'm coming!" yelled Horus.

"No Horus! You are staying." said Lily getting ready for battle.

"I've been ready for ages! I'm coming." said Horus getting his snakeskin armour on too.

"I don't want you there!" said Lily looking scared.

"He goes." said Albus feeling it was time to let his weapon out before he started rebelling against them.

"But…" protested Lily.

"He goes." said Albus sounding final.

"Thank you, Headmaster." said Horus smiling.

They were ready in five minutes, all of the Order was trooping out like the soldiers they were. Apparating, they started fighting on arrival, Albus watching mostly from the sidelines. The headmaster usually only watched, only interfering if anything got out of hand. He watched Horus practically maul the Death Eaters, Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling, thinking 'yes my weapon is ready'

"Who is he? He looks like Potter." said one of the Death Eaters fighting Horus.

"That's because he is _a_ Potter, one thing for sure he is not Harry Potter! The other Potter has long hair! I've seen the brat." said Lucius fighting with Nott against Potter.

"That's right I'm the twin of Harry Potter, nice to meet you." said Horus sarcastically.

"Get out of here!" yelled Lucius apparating, leaving the others to follow.

The other Death Eaters did as they were told, knowing they were loosing, only a small of the amount of Death Eaters had been sent there. They had not thought that Dumbledore and his _lot_ would have protected the place so ruthlessly.

"Oh Horus! Are you ok?" asked Lily running over to her son in panic, as soon as the last Death Eater had apparated away.

"I'm fine mum." said Horus batting him mother away.

"Oh all right, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"I think its time to celebrate the coming out of Horus Potter. Where to do it better than at Hogwarts?" asked Albus eyes twinkling brighter than any star.

"Lets go then," said Alistor Moody limping away, he would not eat anything at Hogwarts, just drink from his flask.

"Yeah let's go I'm hungry." said Tonks tripping over her own feet.

People laughed loosening up, they all made their way to Hogwarts. A small victory it had been. Five Death Eaters had been killed and five captured, not knowing the true extent of Voldemort's army.

------------------------------------------Voldemort's hideout----------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort looked up when he heard apparating, he knew his men were back from the latest raid. Leaving Lucius in charge, Dumbledore had cursed him when they had last met, and he was still recovering.

"What happened?" asked Voldemort seeing his men come back injured and annoyed as well as shocked. Something big must have happened for them to be in shock, frowning he waited for his answer. Lucius was the one who gave him his answer, which made him pale and tremble in anger.

"It appears as though Dumbledore has played us for fools, I do not think its Harry Potter that is the child of the Prophecy." said Lucius.

"What do you mean?" interrupted Severus, before Voldemort could ask. Severus was Voldemort's most favoured men right now; he had two children both six years old, who were at home with their other father.

Voldemort would not have been able to answer anyway, he was to angry to even _hiss_ anything out. Lucius was wide eyed as he re-laid to Voldermort and Severus, what had happened. Telling the truth as he saw it, even if it left a bitter taste in his mouth to actually have to say anything.

"I mean that the Potters had twins, not just one child, and the kid is bloody startling. He gave me a run for my money, they have trained him well." said Lucius admitted.

"Two?! Merlin! Well we better kill him, and soon." said Severus his eyes cold and hard.

He despised the Potter's, he had no idea, in two years he would hate them more than he ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

Thanks once again Juli!!! your a life saver!

**Chapter 3**

Soon the news spread of Horus Potter and his standing in the war, Dumbledore made sure that he was given praise for his ideas, and hiding away their saviour. Albus Dumbledore's plans worked, more people came forward to join the Order of Phoenix. Now, sure that they were going to win the war and that they were safe, because Horus Potter was going to kill Voldemort.

It soon hit the papers, and everyone knew what kind of fighter Horus Potter was. With Albus Dumbledore at is side they were an untouchable team. The only people that could give Dumbledore and Horus Potter as good as they got was the Inner Circle. Or more specifically, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, not forgetting Voldemort.

They raided suspected Death Eater's home's that was how they came to find out that Snape had two children. They soon found out their names and whom they were born too, credit to the magical book in the Headmaster's office. They found out that Snape was gay and had a boyfriend, whom they had killed. The other had been kind of scared for a while, fearing for their safety, especially when Horus and Albus were not around.

The children had gotten away the first time, they had barely gotten a glimpse of the children before they were gone. A portkey took them away, _where_…they did not know. James had recognized them as related to Snape, from there they had learned that those children were his sons. Killing their father in front of them before they got to safety.

There luck did not last a second time. Albus and the others smartly looked up other family members. Severus had left them with family members, thinking his children would be safer away from his life and job. He did not in any way want his children involved in all this.

He was going to let them choose when they are seventeen, whatever choice they made, Severus would follow them. He loved them very much; even Voldemort had taken a liking to them. Severus however was not stupid; he knew what Voldemort was doing. Insuring he had loyal unquestionable trusting followers. Severus did not let them see Voldemort very much; he did not want them involved. Severus may be a Death Eater but he hardly had any choice. It was either the Dark side or the Light side; all the naturals in the war who had not chosen a side, had been classed as dark by the Ministry and arrested, or given the choice of joining the Order.

That had been Severus' last straw putting people in Azkaban just because they did not join the war. Fudge was in Dumbledore's pocket all the way, Lucius had tried to sway him but Dumbledore's promise was obviously was what he wanted. Severus had then joined the Dark Lord in spite, he had not regretted it, and everyone on the other side were people he despised. Like Black and Potter, he hated how Dumbledore had let them get away with murder.

He now knew the real reason behind it; he was becoming a 'cool' Headmaster, powerful and a grandfatherly man. Getting them under his thumb when joining the Order. They were becoming soldiers for him, and willingly too. Something Severus truly disliked, he could not say much about that either.

For one; he was a servant, and the 'Master' was not as kind and gentle as Dumbledore. Albus was not as stupid as to curse his followers, the Order members. Voldemort however did, especially when he was displeased and when they fail missions. Unless he was stunned speechless of course, something he had been just the other week. When he had heard of Horus Potter, the man was now more nervous than ever, to occupied to even curse his followers.

Then the worst had happened, Severus' boyfriends last family were found dead, and his children missing. He had a good idea who had taken his children, and now he was out for blood. He knew there was no way he would ever see his children alive again, and that throught made his blood boil. He was going to kill every single last one of them, breaking into their mind, torturing every single one of them that took part in hurting his children. No one messed with a Snape and got away with it, _no one_.

So the hunt began, the started searching for Order members, Fletcher was the first one to go. As always, the man did not have much useful information about the Order but he sure had known a lot about them. He knew nothing of Severus' children but he had been killed nonetheless. It was one less Order member they had to put up with, although one memory had caught his eye.

-----------------------

Grimmauld place (MEMORY)

-----------------------

"So what do you need?" asked Fletcher to Fred Weasley.

"Gun powder." said Fred, making sure they were not overheard.

"Now, why would you want that?" asked Fletcher, wondering why they wanted it. He could see how much he could make out of it, he would have to go to the Muggle world for it. Therefore, no wizards knew that he was supplying illegal ingredients to Fred and George.

"We want to make something for the Order, we want to help." said George.

"Fine how much is this going to get me?" asked Fletcher greedily.

"Five galleons" said Fred whispered.

Fletcher's eyes widened completely, what Fred did not tell Fletcher was that he had sold something in the Black house to get it. Where else was a Weasley going to get any money? Nodding he said, "I'll head out after the meeting."

"Everyone sit down the Order meeting is now starting." Boomed Dumbledore's voice from the head of the table. His second in hand was Mad-Eye Moody, next to Moody was Shacklebolt.

"Yes Mrs and Mr. Weasley? What can I do for you?" asked Albus, not even sparing a second glance at the Weasley boys.

"We want to help the Order. We want to make pranks that will help you." said George. Not bothering with twin talk, they wanted to be in the Order, petrified if they did not get in, they would end up in Azkaban like Lee Jordan. Lee Jordan, however, had seen something he had not meant to have seen, that was the real reason, not because the boy had refused to become an Order member.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley we don't have room for pranksters in here. Now leave, we have important business to deal with." said Albus looking at them eyes twinkling.

"Yes sir." said the Weasley boy's downhearted, leaving the room.

-----------End of that conversation and memory -------------------

-------------That night after the meeting, another memory--------------

"Dung we want the powder tonight, we will give you another two gallons if you can get it." said George in all seriousness.

"Fine, where and when?" he asked.

"Meet us at the three Broomsticks, don't be seen." said Fred.

"What are you up to?" asked Fletcher seriously his beady eyes fixed on him.

"Nothing we just need it tonight." said George Weasley.

"Fine!" grunted Fletcher, deciding he did not want to know.

-------------------End of that conversation and memory---------------------

------------------Three broomsticks after getting the gunpowder.------------

"It's about time you showed up!" snapped Fred grabbing the gunpowder.

"Keep your flaming hair on, now give me ma money." said Fletcher.

"Here." said George flinging the money at the man, departing with his twin. However, Severus as he watched and noticed they had bags, which could only be filled with their stuff.

---------------------End of conversation ---------------------

-----------Another Order meeting-----------------

"Any news?" asked Albus.

"Fred and George are missing; they did not come home two nights ago and haven't been seen since by anyone. I cannot find them anywhere, and their names have vanished from the clock. I can't even put new ones on…it takes their magical signature to do it!" said Molly looking like she'd been crying.

Fletcher looked around easily, _he_ was not going to say anything. Severus was right in thinking that, because Fletcher kept silent. Therefore, Fletcher had not been as useless as Severus had first thought he would be.

"We need to tell the papers and your boys will be back, they know nothing of the Muggle world so they will not go there, don't worry." said Albus, everyone could see he could not care. People from the Order chalked it up to having more important things to do.

------------------End of the Memory-----------------

Severus withdrew from the practically dead man on the floor, before killing him with the killing curse, deciding to keep this bit of information to himself.

Severus unlike Fletcher knew what Gun powder could do, he had seen it before. Put it on heat and it would blow up, it was also a poison put into a Muggle gun. Ghastly things he had to admit, he had learned all this because his lover had been a half blood. His mothers side was Muggle, which was the family his son's had been staying at. He had never suspected that they would look in the Muggle world for his sons.

Of course, Severus remembered reading the paper; he had not thought much of it at the time. It had just been after his children had been kidnapped, Fred and George had been in the paper. Telling everyone that they had run away, it was obviously clear how Dumbledore knew they disappeared. They had taken their things with them; if that was not a big enough clue, then he did not know what was. Molly Weasley giving pitiful sobs begging her sons to come back, they had obviously had not been, or it would have been in the paper, _obviously_.

Lucius upon hearing that Severus' children had been taken had gone to Malfoy Manor and made himself secret keeper. He would die before letting harm come to his son and wife. After it was done it he was glad, and had helped Severus look for his son's every step of the way.

He and Lucius had been boyfriends at one point, they had broken of when Lucius and Narcissa had wed, and Severus had found someone more suiting. So all had worked out well, and they were still good friends. Lucius was an uncle to them, a better uncle than Voldemort would ever be, Lucius saw them a lot more than Voldemort would ever dream of seeing them. He spoiled them rotten just like his own child, and it had hurt Lucius, astoundingly so, when the children had appeared missing.

Like Lucius was an Uncle to Severus' children, Severus was the Godfather of Lucius' only son and heir. Of course he was more like an Uncle to the child, always being called Uncle Sev. The Snape twins and Draco got on famously and were like cousins, family. He didn't know anything had happened to his friends, Lucius hoped that Draco didn't either, in the future. He knew how much his son liked the Snape twins, and knew his little boy would be crushed.

Severus had started his hunt for other Order members; he remembered every single one of them. Not only did he have Lucius looking, but a good amount of Death Eaters too. However, Crabbe and Goyle had found something promising, he had asked for back up, it was Horus Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Chapter 4**

-Harry's P.O.V after portkeying from the Dungons of Grimmauld place-------

Harry landed in a room with a great thud. It looked ancient and old fashioned, it wasn't dirty, but the curtains and furniture were obviously from a previous era, he had never seen anything like it, apart from at an antique shop he had passed in Diagon Ally. Realising he was wasting time looking around he got the children onto a couple of spare beds, they had a bad fever, if he didn't do something soon they could possibly die.

Swallowing his fear, who wouldn't be? He was alone in a strange house with two very sick tortured children, who might he add, had done nothing wrong. It would be his fault if they died, when he had the twins comfortable he went down to find a potions lab. He found it pretty easily; he could smell the potion ingredients a mile away.

He found a small stash of potions, apart from that the lab was empty; he just hoped those potions would last. He had a feeling that they would not. Relaxing his shoulders he, had to get them better, and soon.

He struggled to get back up the stairs with all the potions, but made it, thankfully, without any bother.

The first thing he did was pour fever reducer potions down their throats, after the fever reduced he knew the biggest dilemma had be overcome, even if it was only temporary. He would have to put them in cold baths if it didn't work out, he did _not_ want to have to resort to crude Muggle methods. Once he had done all he could for them, he retrated from the room, and screamed and cried. What he had done had just slammed into him full force.

He had betrayed the light side; and all with the help of a Portkey. He knew if they ever caught him, he would end up in Azkaban. Lee Jordan had not wanted to join any side, and look what happened to him! He believed that Lee knew more than he was supposed to, and never given the chance to tell anyone. Perhaps he had even seen, or heard, something that made him not want to choose.

He had to end this war, there would be no victory for either side…They would kill each other and the neutrals would end up being persecuted by both sides!

Taking a deep breath, he needed to be strong. Looking over at the twins he knew he would _have_ to be strong, just so they could grow up without being tortured or killed. The twins were going to have a happy life; they would _not_ be manipulated or moulded into taking a side. He would not let anyone put pressure on these small children; he _would_ be strong for them and every other child out there.

Perhaps he may even be able to get some others out of Azkaban, biting his lip, he knew he was going to become just like the light and dark side. He was going to have to kill many to stop this war; otherwise, it would kill them all. He hated the fact that he was going to become just like them, maybe he wasn't, he couldn't know. He was going to kill them yes, but not torture them, they will have a swift death, they deserved worse for what they had done, be he refused to lower himself to their level.

He had some planning to do, but first he had children to take care of. 

The days passed gradually, the children slowly got better…they began trusting Harry.

They talked about their dad, father, and their family, Harry was surprised to say the least. Their father would not make his children choose a side, if anything, he had kept them from the war by living in the Muggle world. He was astonished to say the least. He had nearly laughed when the children told him how nice 'Uncle Voldemort' was.

It was then he came to realise that Voldemort had tried to win their affection. If they loved him then they would do anything for him. Just like he had loved his parents and brother. But he had grown out of it before it was too late.

However, if he let Voldemort anywhere _near_ those children they would not realize his duplicity until it was well, and truly too late. He thought about keeping silent about the children being alive, but the man deserved to know his children were alive and safe.

The twins were much better by the end of the week, he picked up the Daily Prophet, and found out Fred and George were missing. He just hoped the twins were all right, they had been friends of his as well as Lee Jordan.

He had run out of healing potion, with no ingredients; he had to go out. There were no owls for him to send for it via owl post. He had a bad feeling about leaving the house. The resident house elves knew to not worry if he didn't come back, and to look after the children.

Grabbing his cloak he apparated out, shaking his head he realised he hadn't put on a glamour. He looked like a Potter, perhaps not like Horus did but he still looked like one. He made his way to the potions shop, making sure his head was down all the way. He could not be seen, and couldn't use magic; otherwise they would be able to track it. The ministry had to know by now that he was missing or supposedly dark.

He paid no mind to the thugs that he had just pushed passed. The men had a good look at his face and they were waiting for back up.

Harry had no idea he had just bumped into Death Eaters. Getting the ingredients he needed he walked back out…Then he noticed something was different. Looking around he saw three people marching over to him, two of them were coming at him from the shop he just come out of. There was only one thing he could do, run, if he used magic the Order and Ministry would catch him that was not at option. He ran at break neck speed in the other direction, he needed to find a break in the wards or a spot that didn't have apparition wards.

There was a blond man, two thugs and two men who had short hair, he knew who the blonde-haired person one was, Lucius Malfoy. Great, _just_ what he needed one or maybe more so of Voldemort's inner circle chasing him. He was thankful they had not resorted to using magic; he would not have any chance. He fell over taking someone with him, not even bothering to apologise, he got back up limping slightly his knee had taken the blunt of the fall and it hurt.

Everyone was screaming, panicking Death Eaters were in Diagon Alley, Harry did not get very much further. He halted when he saw Dumbledore and the Order at the other side of the ally. Swearing he wondered what the hell he was going to do, before he could decide anything he was stunned, by who Harry could not have been sure.  
--------

He woke up in a place he never wanted to be, the dungeons. His legs and back hurt, as did his head. He realised who ever had put him there had not taken him down slowly…More or less dragged him down. God his head hurt! It was as though it had been bumped on something repeatedly. He spend _G__od_ knows how long repairing and making his mental walls stronger. Dumbledore could not get passed, there was no way in _hell_ Voldemort would either. 

--------

Harry came back to it finding himself dragged down the stairs; he held his head up, ending the continuous thumping. He had a _feeling_ that was how he had such a bad headache. They asked him the same questions repeatedly; but Harry refused to answer.

"Where are the Snape twins?"

He would not let these men hurt the twins, they had been hurt enough. For all he knew the men or more like one of them might not even be the father of the twins. The father could be dead for all he knew. No, he would not tell them, even if it meant he was facing death.

Time seemed fickle to Harry, it felt like hours had gone by, curse after curse was placed on him, screaming and withering he never broke, he knew it had only been minutes since they started, five to ten minutes at the most.

By the time they were finished, Harry was laying floor unrecogniseable, blood covered flesh, no one would recognize him as Harry Potter now. He soon fell unconscious due to blood loss, when he did, he hoped the children knew and would appreciate what he had done for them.

--------

"Take him to the dungeons" snarled Lord Voldemort, unable to believe the boy had not cracked under the torture he was subjected to. _Everyone_ broke on the first round of torture; no one had survived as long as the boy had. Not even the Longbottom scum.

It was hard for Crabbe and Goyle to take him down to the dungeons, not being able to get a bit of unmarked skin, they floated him instead. They made sure to lock the door; their spells however were not the best. Even if Harry could open the door he would never be able to get out.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had truly done a number on the boy.

----

Many hours later, Harry moaned, opening his eyes; muffling his scream of pain that wanted to tear out his throat.

Every inch of him felt on fire, he felt as though Voldemort still had the Cruciatus curse on him. Tears of pain made its way down Harry's weary face. He soon fell back into peaceful oblivion, free from the pain and torture.

That was all Harry lived for the next day, he would shift in and out of unconsciousness for a while before drifting off again. Harry knew his fever was getting worse, but could not bring himself to care much; he just wanted oblivion to claim him again.

--------

"Did you make headway with the boy, My Lord?" asked Severus making his way into his Lord's new hideout. He had 'relieved' another Order member; however, the information he did retrieve indicated that she was not of great use.

"No, he didn't say anything, he would not break. Nothing our Lord did to him would make him give up anything useful, he is _strong_!" said Lucius angrily.

"You tortured him? You imbecile! We could have used Veritaserum!" said Severus shaking in anger. They could have just lost him his only chance of getting his children back. Dead of alive for that matter...

"It was not my choice!" said Lucius defending himself.

"Idiot! Get out of my way." said Severus his face a look of anger and contempt.

"Severus, I am only trying to help!" said Lucius although he was backing away, Severus was the best dueler, in league with the Dark Lord.

Severus continued on his way, as though he had not heard his friend, he was losing patience with torture 'tactics'. He knew they were using it as an excuse, and getting information, for torturing people. Really, it was pathetic, they just want to hurt people, if they _really_ wanted information they could have used Veritaserum.

He wasn't sure what state he was going to find the young man, but was determined to heal him and use his own methods to get his information. Forget the Dark Lord, if he got his children back he was gone, screw this war. He would claim refuge in another country if need be.

"Come on swallow!." said Severus as he tried to get the boy to swallow the potions. Harshly rubbing his throat, he forced him to swallow, moaning in despair and pain he was forced to swallow it.

The fever seemed to reduce almost immediately; more potions were forced down his throat. The healing potion soon helped his throat problem, he allowed himself to sigh in relief. However, Harry was far from a pretty sight, cuts, welts and blood still littered his body.

Severus roughly grabbed Harry by the hair, as Harry's eyes rolled around in his sockets. Harry could not seem to be aware of much, slapping the young man slightly it did the trick, he started to concentrate enough for him to talk.

"Where are the twins?" asked Severus his voice cold and hard, he would hurt the boy if he did not answer.

"Fuck you," hissed Harry as Severus grabbed Harry's hair tighter, his hair being long was a disadvantage today.

"Wrong answer! Don't make me use veritaserum, you know how it will react with the other potions in your system?" asked Severus idly thinking Harry wouldn't understand.

Harry stiffened in his hold, well stiffened more than he already was; Severus knew immediately that this young man knew his potions.

He was impressed to say the least; hardly anyone was _that_ good at potions, to know what this truth potion mixed with the other potions in your stomach could do. As much as Harry did not want that potion, he hoped it knocked him out before he answered any of the questions. He would keep his silence he would not break for the man.

Severus regretfully pried open the young man's mouth, before putting the potion in. Harry's eyes glazed over, he just hoped the young man knew. He was obviously hiding something he had tried to get into Potter's head but found he could not enter. It was obvious the young man was efficient in Occlumency.

"Are the Snape twins alive?" asked Severus knowing the potion would affect him within minutes.

"Yes"-said Harry. Severus sighed his sons were alive, quickly asking another.

"Where are they?" asked Severus.

"Flamel Manor." said Harry his face becoming deadly pale.

"Where is Flamel Manor?" asked Severus.

"Not far from the Flamel workshop." said Harry unwillingly.

Severus sighed in satisfaction; it was either mind attack or truth potion was the ways he would like to find information. He greatly disliked torture and would not resort to it.

Knowing the young man was going to be very sick and feeling like his stomach was being torn two, he left whispering an apology.

Many people would think he'd enjoy it, but Harry was just a young man, his children would grow up like that one day. He left the dungeons, perhaps he would let the young man go after he had his children safe, dismissing those thoughts he had more important things to do before he did that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Chapter 5**

Severus broke into a run, he had the information he needed. He was curious to know why Harry refused to answer, was it to protect himself or his twins? If it was his twins he had a lot of apologising to do.

"Did you get the information you needed?" asked Lucius smoothly as thought he expected Harry to overthrow the Veritaserum.

"Yes I know were my children are." said Severus not stopping to stare at his friends disbelief filled face. He wanted to see his children and wanted to see them now.

Apparating to the Flamel workshop, Severus put on an invisibility spell.

It worked for about fifteen twenty minutes, hopefully, by then he would know if it was a trap. He was not going to run in there like a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin and would act like one.

He checked to see if there were wards up, nothing apart from old fashioned ones. A spell that would stop people tracking them, he had never come across them and a few select others.

Entering he looked around, he saw nothing suspect, he was beginning to believe this wasn't a setup. He opened one door, wincing when it creaked, he opened about five other doors before he came to the final one. His children were alive and well.

"SHAUN! SEV!" said Severus, coming into the room tears of relief and exhaustion falling down his face.

"DADDY!" They exclaimed excitedly, raising and scampering over.

"Are you both alright?" asked Severus kneeling on an old fashioned floor, running his hands over them to make sure they were alright.

"Dad, where is Harry?" asked Shaun stepping away from his father, eyeing him suspiciously taking his brother with him.

"Harry? Why do you want to know about him?" asked Severus confused Severus' tears had stopped, and he had relaxed, but now he was just a mess of confusion.

"He helped us, he healed us and he was going to get potion ingredients to get us better! We still feel tired and Sev' still has a fever." Stated Shaun.

"He helped? Why and how?" Questioned Severus, a sinking feeling setting in his stomach.

"He portkey'd us out, his family saw, he can't go back now, they would kill him! He doesn't know we heard him crying a lot…" trailed off Sev'.

"Oh Merlin." said Severus picking his children up, and leading them out of the building, before apparating away.

"What's the matter daddy?" asked Shaun hearing the panic in his Fathers voice.

"Uncle Lucius hurt Harry, badly…so have I. I thought he knew where Dumbledore was keeping you. I expected this place full of Order members. I never expected to find you here, and looking healthy." Self depreciatingly. Severus having the grace to be ashamed of himself.

"You hurt Harry?" Asked a shocked Shaun.

"Don't worry, we will make him better." said Severus soothing his sons.

"Well hurry!" said the twins at the same time. Climbing down, they dragged their shocked father from the building. Severus knew his son's would not be satisfied until they saw that Harry was safe and healthy. He had nowhere else to take them, so they would just have to deal with a world Severus did not want to show them.

"I'm coming hold on tight I'm going to apparate us." said Severus more content than he had been in a while, he had his children back.

The only reason his son's were even alive right now, was because of the person they had tortured. He had not realised the boy had given up his family, and the light side just to save his sons. He knew he had to help Harry, otherwise Harry would end up dead by either Voldemort's or Dumbledore's hands. Or worse yet sentenced to Azkaban, the ministry was now completely corrupt. No more fair play, or rules to abide by.

"Go to my Potions stock and bring the emergency kit I have hidden." Severus ordered his son's, knowing they would be safe within these walls.

"Where will we take it?" asked Shaun his voice was like his fathers, sure to have a smooth velvety stir to it when he grew up.

"The Dungeons." said Severus sadly.

The twins shivered, they had been curious, and like all boys, they went to were they were not supposed to. Severus had forbidden them, and they had found tortured bodies and blood splatter stains everywhere.

"The door will be open." said Severus as he walked on, he did not have the potions and provisions needed to get this done. To get Harry better, he needed Harry healthy to accept going under the Fidelus spell. At _least_ until he was up and running again, they were going to Snape Manor.

The house elves lived there could take care of them all, nothing to much worry about. Shaun and Severus were no longer babies, they could explore the manor, house elves would keep them in line. They could also look after Harry, he could of course, take care of them as often as he could.

Sighing almost sadly, he walked into the dungeon dreading what he would see. He had never really looked at Harry properly the last time. He found just a small puddle of sick, and saw Harry lying there unconscious.

Knowing his son's would be there in a few minutes, he cleaned Harry up, as well as the room, the best he could. Still blood seeped out of unclosed wounds and cuts on the boy's body.

"Here Father. No one saw us, and we hid from Uncle Lucius." said Sev' handing the kit over.

"Good. Now sit over there, and wait patiently." said Severus, turning a few, now empty, bottles into plastic chairs for his son's to sit on. He did not want them sitting on blood seeped floors.

Potion after potion went down Harry's throat, he had nearly killed the boy a few times. Not knowing what spells, or potions they may have used on him, was not a good thing. Thankfully he got the right potion down him before _that_ occurred.

Spluttering and coughing he came around, opening his eyes wearily he stiffened upon seeing who it was. That man had hurt him, beyond any pain he had _ever_ felt, he was surprised his stomach was intact at all.

"I'm sorry." Apologised Severus, for one of the few times in his life.

"What do you want?" asked Harry his eyes roaming wearily.

"Thank you, for saving my son's lives." Severus softly commented.

"They are yours!" asked Harry looking relieved and shocked.

Shocked that this man was the father and relieved that someone not wishing to harm them, had got to them. So this was Severus Snape, the man he had heard so much about the last few days...


	6. Chapter 6

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Juli Thanks once again for editing this! i'm not sure but i think i put your name wrong at some point. Never mind your a star! thanks for this its so much better!!! **

**Chapter 6**

Harry had been through a lot in the past few days, so it was understandable when he fell back into unconsciousness. Severus wearily lifted the boy out of the cell; he would not get in trouble for doing so. He would tell them he was just getting rid of the body, sneering something along the lines, let everyone waste time searching for the brat. He however, wanted and would get answers to why the boy had protected his sons, possibly with his life.

"Come on." said Severus gesturing for them to follow him.

They didn't pass anyone, it was not unusual, and people didn't usually need guarding. They knew that who ever the person was, would not be able to fight or get out. Usually when they were done with someone, it would probably be even less likely for them to ever be free…or move again.

He had a place he had kept secret; the only other person that knew about it was dead. The twins other father, sighing softly at the thought of his previous lover he continued his trek to get away from Riddle's current hide out. It was not a place he ever wanted his children, he should never have started this in the first place! 

---------

They were now away from the manor and on their walk to the hidden place when one of the twins commented "Uncle Lucius had no right hurting Harry."

"No, he didn't, but Lucius doesn't care whom he hurts." Severus stated sadly, he hated the fact that his friend enjoyed torturing nameless people.

"He would not hurt you daddy." said the other twin.

"He would child, I am afraid to say he would, he is just a slave to the Dark Lord." said Severus.

Starting now, he would bring his children up the way he should have. Before it was too late and they believed everything he told them, it was about damn time too.

The twins looked at each other in horror; they didn't want to believe what their dad had just said. Their daddy had not lied to them before, so he must be telling the truth, perhaps their Uncle was not so nice after all.

"What about Draco?" the child eventually asked.

"I am afraid he is beyond our help as well, perhaps Narcissa shielded him but that is something I doubt very much. He is beyond my help." said Severus, a loan tear tracking down his face as memories of the cheerful little boy he once remembered.

Pictures of Draco turning into an angel, before becoming depressed, angry and bitter. Full of anger and hate, and became a puppet at the hands of a mad man. Lucius had watched it all happen, smirking at achievements; he had created the perfect heir, and heir for the Dark Lord. There was no hope for Draco, Severus knew this and it tore at his insides.

"Come on, the house is just over there." pointed Severus, the place had more than enough room for four people. The trees were brightly coloured, and full of life, nice lush green garden and a nice house sitting beside it all.

"Can we run ahead daddy?" asked Shaun,

"Ok, but be careful!" said Severus as his boys jumped up and down.

"Thanks Father!" they exclaimed together, before running towards the house, racing each other to the door.

Severus hoisted Harry up, sighing, the boy was heavy, and his arms were getting sore. It was a practically grown man he was carrying, he didn't want to use magic just in case they could pin point his location.

They passed the wards, Severus finally was able to relax his arms, digging his wand out, he levitated Harry the rest of the way. He was suddenly very glad he had fully furnished the house, and was sure he had everything he would need. Otherwise the next few days would have been hellish for him, the twins, as well as Harry.

As he levitated Harry, he wondered what had possessed the boy to do it. Not that he regretted the fact that Harry had saved his sons, far from it actually.

To break free of such manipulation gave him a speck of hope for Draco. They had both been manipulated, they were born both different sides of course, but that didn't matter. They were still manipulated either way. Thankful when they entered the house; he levitated Harry to the living room. He then retreated down the stairs into his potions lab.

------------------------------------------0

"Harry?" asked Shaun as he looked down at the twitching form.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry hoarsely.

"We're fine. Daddy will help you in a minute, once he gets back up from the lab." said Shaun, smiling brightly his eyes twinkling. Both of the boys knew their fathers love for potions, and they were beginning to like potions themselves.

They saw Harry flinch at their comment about their Father, they both said at the same time, like the twins they were, "Daddy won't hurt you Harry, he wants to help you and make you all better!" smiling down at Harry.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Harry, at the twinkling eyed and smiling twins.

"Of course we love daddy silly." said Shaun looking at Harry as if he was daft.

"Seems saving you was all for naught." sighed Harry, grimacing at the pain he was in.

"Actually it was not, if it were not for you I would probably never have gotten to see my little boy's again" said Severus, "I cannot ever thank you _enough_ for what you did." This was a hard thing for Severus to do; after all he had hardly _ever_ apologized to anyone before.

"Funny way of showing it." Grimaced Harry as he thought of the pain he had been in after Severus force fed him Veritaserum. It had been unbearable, he had never been as grateful for sleep as he had been, when he had fallen unconscious.

"If it were me with the children and you caught me, would you not have done the same?" asked Severus, not letting the guilt he was feeling seep through.

"I would never torture someone for answers!" said Harry; he could not shout even if he wanted too. His mouth was far to hoarse from all the screaming, further more his body ached everywhere.

"As it happens I didn't torture you, I was not there; as soon as I heard you were there I got Veritaserum and used it. I wanted my children back alive, and to do that I needed to find out what you knew, every minute could have been the difference between my children's lives and deaths.

"Fair enough." Harry conceded, he knew he had lost that fight. He knew he would have used Veritaserum, sighing he fell back wanting sleep to claim him.

"Here, take these." said Severus, thrusting a few vials into Harry's view, he didn't bother telling Harry what they were, after all the boy knew his potions. He must be very advanced, after all if he knew the affects other potions had within in your system.

Harry looked at them, distrustfully, but looking at them he sighed in relief, he just wanted to take the last one and be done with it. The dreamless sleeping potion seemed really tempting. Severus seeing that look gave him the others first, downing them he hardly grimaced.

Harry gratefully downed the sleeping potion; affecting him almost immediately. Harry curled up, and made himself comfortable, as he was slowly relaxed into sleep. He barely felt the cover being put around him as sleep claimed him.

"Shaun, Severus I want you too keep the noise down, Harry needs sleep and until he is feeling better too." Said Severus to his twins.

"Of course daddy." They said together smiling at him.

"Ok, then go up to your room, I'm sure you know which one is yours. Remember I will be going out for about an hour, hopefully not any longer." Severus told his twins, they nodded solemnly in reply.

"Good, go." said Severus, he needed to sit down, relax have a bit of piece and quiet to think.

All this time he had thought there was no other way to save himself and his son's, maybe, just maybe there was another way after all. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Once again i would like to thank Juli for editing this for me! your great!! cheers**

**Chapter 7**

"So why did you betray your family?" Queried Severus. Harry was well enough to sit up and have a coffee and a bite to eat with him.

Harry just looked down a pained look on his face and continued eating, this was Snape's house after all, say something smart and he could be out on his arse again. Cold and hungry as well as in pain, he knew that the man had saved a life and deserved an answer.

"What they are doing is wrong." whispered Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus as if he didn't know.

"They have turned my brother in to a killing machine; he has never been allowed to be a normal child. He has been trained since he was old enough to walk and talk. They took my brother away from me…That doesn't matter anymore. It was when they were hurting innocent children, I couldn't stay there, and pretend to be happy." said Harry sighing.

"I see, so you knew if they knew you didn't want to be with them they would kill you or sentence you to Azkaban. I know people that have not sided with Dark or Light have been arrested, sentenced to Azkaban and told they were Dark and they needed stopped." commented Severus.

"I know. One of my friends is in there, Fred, George and myself have been planning something big for a while." Grinned Harry.

"Care to tell me what it is?" asked Severus curiously.

"I plan to end this war. When it's over there will be no 'Light' or 'Dark' wizards left." answered Harry, solemnly .

"What do you mean? What is your _exact_ plan?" asked Severus.

"I'm designing a potion. The main component is gun powder, it doesn't smell, and can be spelled to blow up. We tested it. A number of them could blow up a large building, all we need to do is make sure most of them are in the same building at certain points, and 'ignite' them. Most wizards wouldn't have a chance to apparate." Sneered Harry, looking satisfied.

"How do you plan on getting gun powder?" asked Severus logically, hiding his brimming anticipation, maybe there was a third answer after all.

"Fred and George already have it, now all I need to do is contact them, something I've not had a chance to do yet." sighed Harry.

"And they are just waiting patiently for you?" asked Severus looking like he didn't believe that.

"We have been planning for two years, ever since they started putting people in Azkaban. However, what they did to your children made me move the plan forward. They already have the gun powder, that's sorted, the potion has already been made, all that's left is to get them into the area, perhaps having one of the Order members overhear a planned conversation." said Harry.

"You planned this yourselves?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"Yeah." said Harry nodding his head.

"This is rather startling, you know. How do you plan on executing this with just so many people?" questioned Severus.

"We are debating on actually getting people out of Azkaban. I know for a fact Dumbledore will go to the '_rescue'_, the last thing he needs is people free who know all about his manipulations. Most of the Order will go, including my brother and they are easily taken care of." stated Harry.

"That's astonishing. I mean that this could _possibly_ work, but it seems almost…too easy." drawled Severus, shaking his head.

"It's harder than you think, but we will get it done. You know more than anyone about the Dark Lord, where is he and most of the Death Eaters a lot of the time. I've heard that due to the connection they have, if Voldemort dies so will the Death Eaters, if I can remove the mark and kill Voldemort the Death Eaters should die as well." Commented Harry thoughtfully.

"I hope that's not the case, nothing can remove that mark." said Severus eyeing his left arm, and looking worriedly at his son's room.

"Correction, not _many_ people would be able to remove the mark. Any Parseltongue could" said Harry.

"He did speak Parseltongue I suppose." said Severus, slowly nodding his head.

"I need to send a letter to Fred and George, and _you_ need to think about where we could get Voldemort and most of his supporters. We need to diffuse as many people in the Ministry as possible. Most of them are corrupt, but there are some who are not, and I don't want too harm those who aren't." Harry drifted off, but quickly commented "A potion could do the trick, I will write down everyone I know to be in the Order, and if I don't remember their names I will put memories of them into a pensive to see if you can identify them. If you know their jobs then write them down, it will take months to organize, so I won't remove the mark just yet." said Harry.

"Are you manipulating me?" asked Severus dangerously.

"We can't take the chance of Voldemort finding out and killing you before we get a chance to kill him!" snapped Harry viciously, how _dare_ he accuse him of being manipulative - that was Voldemort and Dumbledore he had me mixed up with, he was neither.

"Good." smirked Severus comfortably, he hated being manipulated.

"Can you get me writing materials please?" asked Harry politely, he had not healed enough to get up and didn't want to use magic and lengthen the time before he was fully healed.

_Forge and Gred_

I am fine; I've left the bumbles place, for hurting the bat's children. I could not sit and watch it; I've left with a tug behind the stomach. I'm currently staying with the black bat and he is nice so far. He knows about our project don't worry, he doesn't disapprove.

Do you still have our main ingredients? If you do that's great and you need to bring it to the bat's cave soon. Be in Diagon Ally tomorrow at twelve and don't be surprised when the great bat takes you.

I will be waiting

Your emerald eyed friend

Salaz

"Why call yourself Salaz?" asked Severus curiously.

"Salazar Slytherin, I was supposed to be in Slytherin well to me I was, they never did sort me. Fred and George thought I was nothing like a Gryffindor and started calling me Salazar or Slytherin. It got shorted to Salaz all the time, no one else knows, they will know its me." said Harry softly.

"Isn't the magical signature enough?" asked Severus delicately.

"Don't be foolish, that can be faked." said Harry shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" questioned Severus.

"When you take Polyjuice potion, the reason you need hair from that specific person, is too _look_ like them. Fred, George and I found out that the magical signature could also be copied." said Harry.

"I understand. I've never thought of this. I love Potions, but not enough to take Polyjuice and experiment with it!" said Severus, shuddering softly at the thought.

"Yeah it is disgusting," said Harry smirking quietly.

"Do you want me to send it?" asked Severus sneering lightly.

"Yes please." said Harry, closing the letter and handing it to Snape.

Severus walked over to the open window and tied it to Hedwig's leg, who was charmed a different colour, before it flew away delivering the letter.

Severus sat down, meanwhile Harry had fallen back asleep. Severus could hardly believe how the day had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Thank you Juli for editing this!! **

**Chapter 8**

Fred and George lived in a shabby hide out which had a Fidelus charm on it, Harry was their secret keeper…Well the locations secret keeper, they weren't protected when they stepped out of the house.

So they had hardly left the place! They were worried about Harry, wondering if something had happened to him. He had not written to them in a while, upon seeing the bird they signed thankfully. They knew Harry's owl whether it was disguised or not.

"We are going to Diagon Ally." stated Fred, packing the majority everything they had.

"Come on then." said George, strutting towards the front door.

Outside the house, they quickly departed, not wanting to be caught when their plan was so close to being put in action.

Harry would be disappointed if they got caught now.

Apparating away from the small shabby safe-house, they appeared in Diagon Ally, waiting right at the designated spot. They weren't sure what to think about Snape, but they would trust him if Harry did.

A 'Pop' announced the arrival of someone, who turned out to be Snape, and right on time.

They were portkey'd away before they could ask questions. Scrambling up, Snape then made his way to his home. Fred and George followed behind, trying to keep up with Snape's long stride.

"Fred! George!" exclaimed Harry, happy too see his friends all right.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Fred concerned.

"I am now. Our plan will be put in action soon so we need to contact all our sources." mentioned Harry softly.

"Excellent." said Fred his eyes going cold.

"Are you confidant that you will be able to fight against your family?" asked Severus softly.

"We will do what needs to be done." said George firmly.

"Very well." said Severus nodding his head in respect.

"George, make plans for everything, the bombs will be situated within Azkaban, everyone will hopefully, be safe by then." said Harry.

"Fred, you need to research Dark Marks and learn everything you can about them. Also tell Snape what we planned, the potion and its affects, he may be able to strengthen them." said Harry.

"Right." said Fred and George together.

"I'm going to be looking in Snape's pensive the memory of him receiving the mark. I need to learn the 'ceremony' Voldemort leads, before I attempt to remove it. Severus will be mainly looking after his two children." said Harry.

"Ok." said Fred nodding his head.

"Good. So we might as well get started, Sir. Do you have your pensive?" asked Harry.

"Of course, I will go and retrieve it." said Severus knowing he would be getting little sleep tonight.

"Thank you. Fred, George, there is a vast library here, but I suggest you start reading my books first. I'm sure Severus has already looked in his library for any reference to Dark Marks and bonds and some way to remove them." said Harry.

"I haven't, actually." stated Severus.

"Start with mine none the less." Harry, pointed out.

"No problem." said Fred, briskly walking to Harry's trunk.

"I guess I am to tell Snape right now then?" asked George with a frown.

"Once he gets the pensive, yes." said Harry. Severus had left previously to Fred's departure.

"Ok." declared George.

"Tell me now." commanded Severus, coming back with his pensive, and a memory within.

-------------------0

"What potion are you making?" asked Severus.

"We invented this. Here, read this-" Handing over pieces of parchment, "-it will enlighten you, well, better than I could explain." said George, waiting for Severus to look at. 

Severus paused and skimmed the parchments, eyes scanning the words and eyebrow twitching in interest.

"This idea is actually commendable…If you add more of the third ingredient the explosion effect will be heightened." said Severus, he couldn't help but admit it was well planned.

"Good enough." said George nodding his head. When he thought about it, he realized Snape was correct.

Severus spent the next few hours going over everything that they had written, and voicing his opinion once in a while. George mainly just nodded his head, or dismissed the options, expressing his reasoning for it, they got on with the work quickly, as both enjoyed potions.

-----------0

Fred rummaged through Harry's trunk, which was huge, and stocked the biggest library anyone would _ever_ see. Having Potter's for parents was quite an advantage; they had spoiled him, giving him money and material belongings. Harry had spent most of it on books and other useful material.

"'Accio' books concerning Dark Mark and bonds information within them." said Fred.

Ten books in total came approached him, sighing softly he decided to get stuck in. The books were quite informative, he wrote every important detail down. He didn't want to drag all the books out of the trunk, so it did take him hours.

-----------0

Harry watched everything that happed during the initiation ceremony, it was not only Snape's but many other Death Eaters' as well.

He was experiencing the feelings Snape was experiencing; how he didn't want to be there but felt he didn't have any other choice.

He listened to the hissing, and stored everything away that he needed to remember in his mind. He didn't want to forget just to have to return and listen to it _all over_ again.

Harry didn't think that removing the Mark would be as difficult as he had first thought. All he really needed to do, or thought he needed to do was _un_-break the vow, Severus was after all, not loyal to the Dark Lord so it shouldn't be much of a problem.

Sighing softly, glad that he was pulled from the Pensieve, grabbing for some parchment, he proceeded to write everything down, adding quickly, his thoughts and ideas on to the parchment as well.

This was Snape's decision, so he needed to put all his information down; if he didn't want it removed in the end, well, he would die, simple as that really.

He knew Snape would probably accept it without question; he had children and would want to look after them. Sighing, he fell asleep listening to George and Severus sitting talking.

-------------0

"Harry, wake up." said Fred's voiced softly.

"Are you finished?" asked Harry, instantly awake and alert.

"Yeah here, there's a load of information, if you need more just tell me and I will look for more." said Fred.

"This looks fine, thanks Fred, why don't you go and sleep." suggested Harry.

"I think I will, night mate" said Fred quietly.

"Night." replied Harry.

"We have looked at everything we need to, why don't you join your brother?" said Severus to George.

"Fair enough, night folks!" said George leaving the room trailing behind his brother.

"You should too Sir." said Harry softly.

"No, we'll read this information together." said Severus; he could not sleep misinformed.

"That's fine." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come over here." he then said. He wasn't moving he was warm and comfy exactly where he was, thank you very much!

They spent hours pouring over the new information. Harry had thought correct; it would not be hard removing the mark, well not hard for him. He was a Parseltongue after all, and he could probably remove the mark by the end of the night. 

----------

Five hours later they had read every bit of information they had found.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It will be painful." said Harry gently.

"Yes I need to, I will never risk my children again." said Severus, fear entering his eyes.

"Ok, now give me your arm and create a dagger for me to use." directed Harry.

Severus did just that, and gave Harry his arm, knowing what was going happen would help a lot.

"Ok…" Harry started, cutting his palm he let blood seep into the dark mark.

"Do you wish to break from the ties binding you to Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry in English.

"I do." said Severus formally.

"You heard him, he no longer wishes to bear the mark of the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Leave at once, his vow I broken, and the bond dissolved." hissed Harry.

"As you wish." said the Snake

Severus felt tugging as if it were his veins, biting his lip he stopped himself from screaming. He felt Harry put up a silencing spell, and through the pain he was thankful.

About ten minutes later, the pain faded as did the mark, slowly, but eventually. Severus lay there, panting in pain and exhaustion.

However, he would not have been happier than he was now. _Finally_ he was free of the monster that he had bound himself too. The knowledge that he would die was slowly fading, the Mark was gone, he would survive, and he would bring up his children without the threat of war on the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Thanks Juli for editing this! its brilliant i want you as a permanant editor...please accept!!!**

**Chapter 9**

"Is everything ready?" asked Harry, entering the main sitting-room.

"Yes, everything." said Fred, no emotion showing on his face. There was really no way he could save his family, they were too manipulated to be saved now.

"Right, we are heading to Azkaban. Get everyone out you _know_ is innocent. Which is a great number of recent 'inmates', once we are at the portkey location and Dumbledore is there, then we detonate the potions. The Order will have many casualties, then its just Voldemort we need to _take care_ of." said Harry his face showing the seriousness of what they were going to do.

"We want to help!" chimed in one of Severus' children.

"No." said Severus immediately.

"Do you really want to help?" asked Harry kneeling down by the boys.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed together.

"Harry stop…" said Severus, growling low in his throat.

"Then you get the healing potions and chocolate from your dad, and you give them to everyone that arrives here, it will help them rest. Get pillows and some covers as well; don't leave the house for any reason _what so ever_. Can you both do that for me?" asked Harry.

"Can we dad?" asked the boys eagerly.

"Yes, that is agreeable." said Severus raising an eyebrow, he should have realized Harry would not ask of them to do anything that would be dangerous. He really needed to have more trust in the teen, who more or less, was going to single handed end the war.

"We will then." said the boys.

"Good, now go on then get spare pillows and blankets, chocolate and the potions are on the table." said Harry grinning at the eager little boys.

"Why give them nutrition potions and sleeping potions?" asked one of the twins.

"Because they need it." Answered Severus, matter of factly.

"Ok." they replied, and began running around getting spare blankets and pillows together.

"Right then, lets go." said Harry, an air of determination around him.

Fred was trying to give himself strength, hoping Merlin would forgive them for what they were about to do. They could not stop now, or feel guilty. Their family was beyond saving, there was no point in considering 'If's' 'What's' and 'But's'.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Severus curiously, unable to believe the Weasley twins would willingly fight against their entire family.

"If we don't then they will continue condemning innocent people, because they don't want to be on Dumbledore's side or for other petty reasons. Our mother told us we were not her children…then I suppose we aren't." said Fred, a sad look in his eyes.

"Good, shall we leave?" said Severus nodding his head, finally convinced he was not walking into a trap, set up by neither Voldemort or Dumbledore.

----------------0

What Harry, Fred, George and Severus had done, was worse then Voldemort or Dumbledore ever did.

Depending on which way you look at it. Some people say they would rather be dead than in Azkaban. Perhaps Harry and the other were doing a more merciful deed. It would never be known, they were already at Azkaban and removing the people they knew were innocent from their cells.

Severus himself could not believe this was happening. He would never expected this to happen in his lifetime. He didn't know that Harry had more than just Fred and George on his side.

Nearly everything went according to plan; the potions were laid and ready to be set off. Then popping started everywhere, the Order had finally arrived…with Aurors. Severus looked shocked when over half of them joined Fred, George and him in the evacuation.

"Don't worry they are with us." Panted George, looking for any sign of Harry.

They heard a scream, and a hissing rattling breath, they stood in horror as Harry was about to be administered the Dementor's kiss. Fred was about to run towards Harry, but George held him back, a tormented look on his face. The potion in his hand ready to throw.

No one stopped Severus, he ran towards the boy, a quick Patronus spell later the Dementor was screeching, withdrawn from Harry's body. Fred and George quickly regained their lost composure.

"Severus!" shouted Dumbledore, shocked.

Severus just threw a scathing look the man way, before continuing to run with the unconscious bundle in his arms. As soon as they passed the portkey barrier Fred and George threw the potion bottles into the air as far as they could.

Quickly they activated the Portkey, ringing still in their ears, they had just portkeying just as the bombs had detonated.

The Order members, apart from the select few fighting along side Harry, began panicking as the bombs started exploding. Trying to apparate away they realize they couldn't. Many ended up meeting a very horrible end.

They entered Severus' home, to find it quite peaceful considering they had just portkeyed over eighty people to the home. All were asleep, huddled in pillows and blankets. The chocolate and potions were nearly all spent. Severus retrieved a pepper up potion for Harry, before feeding the teen chocolate.

"Did it work?" asked Harry, immediately after wakening.

"Yes." said Fred smirking triumphant.

"We have work to do, are we ready to finish this?" questioned one of the Aurors.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"We need to get into Voldemort's camp, we already have a list of the names of the spy's, dirty Aurors and Ministry workers, our Aurors will go and make sure they are all arrested. We have to finish off Voldemort." said Harry.

"Do you really think a bomb will kill Voldemort?" asked Severus, not sure if he should be frowning or laughing.

"All we can do is try." said Harry; he himself was having doubts about the bomb being able to kill Voldemort.

"Why don't we all just use the killing curse against him?" asked Severus.

"Well…I suppose we could, but it may backfire because of the connection between me and him." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders deep in thought; the Aurors had already departed, beginning to arrest as many people as they could, to start the process of undermining Voldemort's forces. 

---------

"Right listen up, we get into Voldemort's hide out, kill him, drop the bombs and portkey out." said Harry, matter of factly.

"Seconded." Voiced both Fred and George.

"Good." said Severus satisfied he had gotten his way.

"Who saved me by the way?" asked Harry curiously; although he already had a feeling he knew who it was.

"I did" said Severus.

"Thank you" said Harry, he had told Fred and George to activate the portkey's and blow the place up should anything go wrong.

"It's the least I could do, you saved my children." said Severus, who was looking at them, they were sleeping on the couch they looked content.

"Come on then, lets get this day over with." said Harry yawning as he got up.

"You go first, I will come after you" said Harry.

Severus hesitated before nodding grudgingly before apparating out. Hoping and praying he was doing the right thing, and he had not stepped into a trap.

Severus was a double agent it was his job not to trust anyone, and suspect everything and everyone, old habits died hard.

He needed be worried because just almost as soon as he apparated, Harry joined him.

"Severus." said Voldemort his eyes narrowed looking displeased.

"Voldemort." said Severus, finally free to show the contempt he felt for the man.

"Well, who would have though you would betray me?" Voldemort said calmly, his wand already raised ready to shout the killing curse.

"Now!" yelled Harry, distracting Voldemort who looked around shocked to see that Harry was alive, well and sane. Last he knew the brat should have been safely, but nearly dead, in his dungeons.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" yelled three voices, together as one.

A eerie green light from three wands lit the entire room up.

Before anyone knew it, the light was speeding forward to the person who it was aimed for. Voldemort didn't even have a chance to comprehend what was going on. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"Don't destroy the Manor." said Severus.

"Why not ?" asked Harry curiously.

"All the other Death Eaters will die without it being destroyed, remember the mark?" said Severus.

"True." staited George, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, lets leave." said Harry holding out the Portkey.

They all clutched it and got out of there. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were now gone, as well Dumbledore and most of the Order. All Dumbledore's spies in the Ministry would be arrested and dealt with by the Aurors.

"Why was I not told about the Aurors?" asked Severus, biting down his resentment.

"I forgot to be honest, I was concentrating on the evacuations and getting rid of your mark." said Harry honestly.

"Understandable" nodded Severus, he would have to learn to trust Harry, he realized, all their plans had worked out, and he was finally free.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Whole New World Of Betrayal And Understanding**

**Chapter 10 **

Months had gone by, since the downfall of Dumbledore and Voldemort, yet the world had never been more at peace. The ones that had gone to Azkaban were all freed and found innocent, one of Harry's side was named Minister of magic.

Harry saw Severus and his children all the time, he was beginning to love them like they were his own son. He loved Severus, more than he thought Severus would ever like him. He never took the chance of dating Severus just in case the man never let him see the children again.

He needn't have worried, but that was for another time, right now Harry was walking towards Hogsmeade. He was due to meet Severus and the man's children, in fact he was running late. However, something would be stopping him today. A spell sent him flying across the other end of Hogsmeade.

"Harry!" yelled Severus, wide eyed and scared for the first time in his life.

Harry fell with a crack at the other end of the town.

"Stupefy!" snarled one of the bystanders, good thinking now the culprit wouldn't get away.

Severus was right over to Harry, making sure the young man was alright. He didn't realize just how a permanent fixture Harry had come to his life until that moment. That very moment, he realized just how much he loved Harry. Love was maybe too strong a word for him to use at the moment. However, he couldn't use any other word apart from love.

"Don't touch him," said a woman.

Severus was about too sneer at her, she said something.

"I'm a Medi Witch," she said making sure no one touched him.

"I see," said Severus grudgingly he then let her do what she wanted, knowing Harry was safe in her hands.

"Move, move get out of the way!" shouted Wizard paramedics trying to get thought to the injured.

"Possible spinal breakage" said Samantha.

"Right, Wingardium Liviosa" said Jack, levitating the injured young man onto the Portkey spelled stretcher in front of them.

"Wait! I want to go" said Severus.

"Hospital is no place for children, come when you can to St. Mungo's Master Snape, I dont think this one will be concious any time soon" said Jack.

"Very well!" said Severus grudgingly.

Before he knew it, the two paramedics and Medi Witch was gone the stretcher already turned into a portkey.

------------0

"I want him in Azkaban tonight!" snarled Severus.

Azkaban had been re-built in the same area, however, it was much nicer than the older one. Human rights was now available in Azkaban, proper toliets, water supply everything they would need to survive. However, for the killers they were at the top of Azkaban and thats where the dementors were kept now. On the top level of Azkaban prison. It was thought Harry that they were able to actually build a new Azkaban.

"He will be, Harry is very important, his trial will doubt be today" said one of Harry's aquantinces.

"Good," said Severus, good job the idiot was already away or Severus feared he may have attacked the boy.

-------------0

The young man was indeed sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban, the young man had indeed planned on killing Harry Potter. The Wizarding world was indebted to Harry, he had saved their world, given them money when they didn't have it. Re built their entire world, was more or less what he had done.

They didn't know what Harry had done of course, they were still blind when it came to Albus Dumbledore. However, they were rejoicing the fact that Voldemort was away they didn't shed a tear for Dumbledore. He had no children, or family of any kind left to grieve for him.

Harry's spinal injures were thankfully non life threatening or life altering. They managed to heal most of the damage before anything became permanent. However, he wasn't to get out of St. Mungo's until they were sure he was fine.

Right now he was awake, confused bored and saddened when no one was there when he woke up.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" asked the Healer.

"Fine, backs a bit sore, what happened?" asked Harry confused.

"You were hit from behind in a cowardly attack to kill you, however, you should be fine. There is no permanent damage, however, you might have to stay here a few days make sure you are healed properly" said the Healer.

"Of course," mumbled Harry, so someone had tried to attack him? That surprised him who would try and attack him? It was obviously someone who knew what he had done. This panicked him, what if they found out? He would be in Azkaban for sure, he was just about hyphenating when Severus walked in.

"Harry! Nice to see you awake, I just let the children stay at Hogwarts while I came and saw you." said Severus looking at Harry making sure the young man was alright.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" asked Harry blinking in surprise, before blushing beet red.

"I came to see how you were," replied Severus ignoring the beet red colour Harry seemed to be going around him all the time.

"I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I lost you," said Severus, he had said more than he had wanted to but oh well couldn't take it back.

"How much I mean to you? How much do I mean to you?" asked Harry, holding his breath now was the moment of truth.

"More than you will want," sighed Severus.

"Do you like me?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"I more than like you" sneered Severus not in a bad way, but an amused sort of way.

"Love me?" asked Harry his eyes were nearly bulging out of his head.

"Indeed" replied Severus.

"I realize you are probably disgusted…" said Severus.

"I feel the same way too" said Harry softly.

"You have every right too…what did you say?" asked Severus looking shocked.

"I feel the same way too" he repeated smiling.

"How do I know this is not a joke?" asked Severus his face full of utter seriousness.

"I will repeat it under Veritaserum if you want," said Harry softly, in other words he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Good," said Severus before leaning over and capturing Harry's lips in a desperate needy kiss.

"I almost lost you, never again" mumbled Severus, as he and Harry caught their breath.

The green eyes just bore into his own with love in every sparkle.

"I love you," said Harry.

"We will see," said Severus softly, he wasn't used to telling people he loved them. Harry realized this and knew Severus would rarely say it. However, he knew Severus liked him, more than liked him so he would be fine with that.

"We will" said Harry.

-----------------0

Harry was out of St. Mungo's within five days, completely healed, however he still felt a twinge of pain now and again. One of his rooms were filled with get well cards, he was more popular than his brother had ever been. His brother, Harry sighed looking at the only picture he had of his brother.

"It's not your fault you know" said Severus cuddling into Harry.

"I know, but I killed him didn't I?" said Harry snuggling into his lover.

"You saved him from himself, that's all you did. What your mother and father did to your twin brother was horrible. He wouldn't have been able to survive this world little one, don't dwell on it" said Severus.

"I don't know what I would do without you," sighed Harry, they had been together for three months and their relationship was stronger than ever. Severus had fallen in love with a boy, and turned that boy into a man.

"Lets hope you don't find out" said Severus meaning it as a joke.

"I know" shivered Harry, it had only been three months but he felt like his heart would be scrunched into two pieces if he ever left Severus.

Severus just sighed, Harry was such a strange young man, in some ways Harry had been though more than him.

"Come love, its time we were in bed" said Severus yawning, he had black silky shorts and a shirt on…Harry the same only in green.

"Lets" said Harry he was feeling tired himself. It was past midnight after all, the children safely tucked away in bed. Harry loved those two children like they were his own. He was so protective of them, Severus smiled at the thought.

They were tucked into bed, wrapped around each other, Harry buried his nose in the crook of Severus' neck. Severus sighed and smelt his lovers scent all he could think as they dropped into sleep was 'MINE'

--------------------------0

Fred and George had the Prewitt's and Weasley money, the Weasley's had been getting a lot of money. From Dumbledore no doubt, but it didn't bother them for they were using it to better the wizarding world. They put their money into the joke shops, they actually owned half of Zonko's joke shop. They also had 40 percent of the - The Dragons inn, a new pub/hotel that was just built. It drew a lot of people in, nicely furnished and smelt nice, rooms were to die for. Harry owned the other 60 percent, not surprising.

Apart from that the wizarding world was learning to live again, not in fear but in peace. They only had one person to thank for that…Harry James Potter the last of the Potters.

He himself if he had to go back, he would change not a thing, he thought as he fell asleep with his lover by his side. He had his Severus now and he would never jeopardise that relationship for anything.

So everyone had their happy ending. Well...Almost.

**The End **


End file.
